


/ss/ One-shots

by SenselessVirus



Category: Original Work
Genre: /ss/, F/M, Impregnation, MILFs, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenselessVirus/pseuds/SenselessVirus
Summary: A series of straight shota one-shots I did as requests for a friend, usually involving big titted furry MILFs getting impregnated by nubile young boys.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	/ss/ One-shots

It was raining again. Samantha hated when it rained, especially during her night patrol hours. ‘At least this report got me indoors before it started.’ She thought to herself. There had been a rash of disappearances of male orphans in the greater metropolitan area and no leads had come to light until recently... Well, maybe calling it a lead was jumping the gun a bit. The call had been from a paranoid citizen who said he had seen a bunch of hooded figures going in and out of this old building carrying stuff. She thought it was a cult who had been kidnapping the missing boys for sacrificial rituals. “Crazy old lady. At best it’s just some hobos and at worst it’s a drug lab.” She muttered under her breath to herself while shining her flashlight around for any sign of people living there. The bedroom Samantha stood in was in disrepair: wallpaper peeling from the walls, holes in the plaster and whatever furniture that had been left behind was moth-eaten to the point of falling apart. She checked the adjacent rooms and found them in similar states before returning to the living room. ‘What am I doing here? Bitch must’ve just seen some realtors coming by to see if they should salvage this dump or bulldoze it.’ She turned to leave before hearing a crash behind her. In an instant Samantha swiveled around, her pistol already in her hand. A shelf on the wall had come off it’s screws and fallen to the floor, the abandoned vase that was sitting on it having shattered against the hardwood. She let out a sigh before holstering her gun and walking over to examine the shards, more to keep herself busy as she waited out the rain. The pattern was a simple design but as she began to piece it together she noticed something about the wall. There were scratches on the floor as if something had been scraping along the floor multiple times in the same place. ‘What the…?’ There was a seam in the wallpaper, as if someone had plastered over a door or opening. Feeling around it she heard a click and the drywall swung outward to reveal a heavy steel door set in the wall. This couldn’t lead to another room, the stairs were directly on the opposite side. Curious, Samantha tried the knob and surprisingly it opened easily to reveal a winding stairwell leading downward into darkness. “That’s not on the floor plan. Better call this in…” She was about to reach for her radio before someone grabbed her hands and restrained them. “HEY! LET ME-” She began to cry before being muffled with a cloth. Before she had a chance to break free there was a prick at her arm as a second figure injected her with something. Whatever it was quickly sapped her strength, leaving her weak-kneed and with a warm fuzzy feeling in her mind. The assailants let her drop to the floor, stepping back to wait for the drug to finish its work. Samantha made one last attempt to raise herself off the floor before slumping to the ground unconscious. As the two robed figures began to bind her hands a third walked up from the stairwell wearing a deep purple robe. “She will serve our purposes well, put her in the room with subject 9…”

Samantha awoke with a start before immediately wincing at having been unconscious in such an uncomfortable position. The first thing she noticed was she was laying on a simple king size bed in a sterile room, the walls and floor bare except for a door and large brown rug. The second and more important was that she had been stripped naked and all her police equipment taken. 'Crazy old lady was telling the truth after all.' she thought before getting up and trying the door. "It's locked…" a voice called from a corner next to the bed. The lynx whirled around into a fighting stance before easing up upon seeing the speaker. It was a small young boy with auburn hair probably not more than 13 years old, similarly naked except for a blanket he had wrapped himself in. "Who're you? One of the missing kids?" She asked already knowing the answer. The boy nodded "My name's Taylor, I've been here a couple weeks I think. It's kinda hard to tell since they won't let us outside or give us a calendar." He said as he got up and sat down on the corner of the bed before offering her his blanket to cover herself. "Why have they been kidnapping you all for?" She asked before taking the offered cloth. Her eyes stole a glance at the boy's junk and was surprised at the size of his penis, It was about double the length of any adult she'd had sex with before. it almost came down to Taylor's knee while soft and though he tried to cover it with his hands they weren't enough. "I'm not really sure. They treat us pretty well, 3 meals and nice rooms. There's only really one thing they force us to do and even that isn't too bad…" Samantha raised an eyebrow at the living conditions for forced labor not really matching up. "What are they having you do? Build some weird ritual statue?" "No, they just make us have lots of sex with masked ladies." He replied, blushing slightly at having to admit it. The lynx stared dumbfounded before slapping a hand over her face. "SERIOUSLY? A _sex_ cult? What is this, some kind of trashy romance novel?" Before either could say anymore pink mist began to pour into the room from the air vents. Samantha fell to her knees and began to cough, her eyes slightly watering. "Uh oh, it's starting. Don't worry ma'am it's not poison, you get used to it after the first couple times." Taylor said, only lightly coughing twice from his seat on the side of the bed. " _*cough*_ My name's Samantha, _*cough cough*_ I'm not an old biddy yet! And if it's not poison then what does it d-! NGGH!" Her question was cut off as a surge of pleasure wracked her body from head to toe. She broke out in a sweat from the feeling, panting as the tingling pulsing throughout her caused pussy to moisten in anticipation for sex. Her mouth pulled back into a feral snarl, drool dripping from her muzzle. The pupils of her eyes became pinpricks as her instincts overwhelmed her mind, leaving behind nothing but a singular urge to find the nearest dick and breed until her womb was stuffed with jizz. She sniffed the air twice before her gaze locked onto Taylor's still hardening cock, it's size having almost doubled to 14 inches and still growing. Samantha lowered herself into a pouncing crouch and let out a rumbling growl. "Uh o-" was all the boy got out before the lynx pounced on him, the force pinning him down and knocking his head back.

Taylor felt a drop of something hit his crotch and tried to lift his head to look before her labia was shoved into his face, almost smothering him. Though he was still pretty inexperienced he at least had learned from his recent partners that stimulating the clit was important in cunnilingus and went about it in-between gasps of sweaty air. Samantha also wasted no time, inhaling a whiff of the boy dick smell before enveloping the cock in her throat. A low purr began to rumble up as she sucked on Taylor’s pole like a vacuum, the teen was trying his best to hold back his load but already spurts of precum were spewing down the lynx’s gullet. Not wanting to leave his hands with nothing to do he began to use them to aid in his pussy eating, one hand’s digits penetrating while the other rubbed her clit. He was quickly rewarded with a trickle of nectar that quickly grew into a raging torrent as Samantha climaxed, the smell of the fluids driving him over the edge to fill her greedy maw with his first load of the night. She didn’t allow a single drop to spill, her feral mind telling her it was the most delicious thing in the world and to savor it. Though his still erect penis flopped from her mouth she was far from sated, getting off the boy and sitting into a kneeling position. “A-are we do- waah!” Taylor began before being picked up like a weightless doll and forced into a sitting position on her arms, the clasped together limbs form a makeshift seat allowing his dick to rest perfectly between her H-cup breasts. Using her well toned upper arms to squeeze her tits together she began raising and lowering his hips so his dick began pistoning in and out of her boobflesh tunnel, giving his cockhead a lick with her rough tongue every time it poked out the top of her cleavage. Any strength in his legs instantly vanished at the sensations, the only thing keeping him from falling backwards was his hands gripping her shoulders for dear life. Samantha’s fur began to become slick with a sheen of sweat and pre, the fluids acting as lube and allowing her to up the tempo to a fever pitch. As his next ejaculation began to swell within his nuts, Taylor’s grip began slipping so he linked his arms behind her head and thrust as hard as he could forward. The sudden shift in weight caused them to topple over which he immediately took advantage of, using his position now on top to press her tits together and thrust away with reckless abandon. Her breeding addled mind wasn’t sure what to do Samantha simply resigned herself to keeping her cleavage shoved together and playing with her nipples. Soon Taylor’s penis erupted for a second time, his cum splattering all over her tits and whatever made it towards her face was gobbled up by her eagerly waiting mouth. As soon as the flood of jizz started to slow Samantha reversed their positions and pinned the boy to bed, aiming his still twitching member directly at her cunt before dropping down upon it. Her velvety folds sent pulsing spasms of pleasure through his already overstimulated dick causing whatever was left of the second load to grease her love tunnel before his nuts began to build up for another shot. The pace was at a fever pitch from the start, her musky crotch pounding up and down on his pole with a jackhammering fury. It was scary but at the same time exhilarating, this bestial speed would be enough to shatter an adult's pelvis but Taylor was still young and his body pliable with vigor. After about a hour of frantic sex Samantha spoke her first words that weren’t feral growls since the pink mist filled the room. “Hah… Mine.. this cock… is mine. You belong to me from now on. I’ll adopt you and you’ll fuck me daily… until I’m swollen with kittens and even then we’ll fuck. Understood Taylor? I’m your Mommy now, and Mommy wants you to have lots and lots of siblings…” She said, stopping to gyrate back and forth on his dick waiting for an answer.  
“Y-yes.”  
“Yes what?”

“Yes Mommy! I’ll pump you full of sperm every day so we’ll have a nice big family full of brothers and sisters for me to play with!”  
“Good boy…” Samantha replied, raising herself all the way off his before hilting it in her cunt so deep the cockhead reached her womb. She shuddered at the electric sensation before pressing her entire body against the small boys, pulling his head close to hers. “Now give Momma a kiss.” She said before pulling him into a deep french kiss. The final sensation of their tongues wrestling was too much for Taylor and his eyes rolled back as he shot his biggest load yet, the tidal wave of dickjuice filling the lynx’s special place so full there was no way she would be having anything less than triplets. Even as her womb began to bulge at the amount it couldn’t contain all of it, the extra spewing back out of her vagina and painting their legs in a virile shade of white.

Three hours later the cultist in deep purple robes entered the room to check on them. What she found was them fucking doggystyle with Taylor “acting” dominant, slapping Samantha’s ample bottom and telling the “bad kitty” to tighten up her pussy. She stopped in front of the lynx’s face and pulled down her hood, revealing herself to be the old woman who’d called in the report of suspicious people. “Well, well. You certainly seem to have taken a liking to subject 9 here. Would perhaps like to join our little order? You’d get to adopt Taylor and help other similarly endowed young men find good homes. Plus having a friend in the police force always has its perks… What do you say?” she cocked her head to one side awaiting an answer. “YESSSS! I’ll join your order, let me help other boys find suitable girls to impregnate. I’ll do anything as long as I get to keep getting more of my boy’s dick!” Samantha immediately answered, her loyalty now unwaveringly tied to Taylor and the promise of more shota cock. “Good. I look forward to working with you on our holy mission… Priestess Samantha.”

**-a couple months later-**

“Alright, you’re all set for maternity leave Sam. Though if I can be a little honest this sure came outta nowhere, I’ve been working with you for 5 years and never heard you mention a husband or boyfriend.” The lieutenant said as he handed Samantha her copy of the forms. “Well it all started after that bogus call about the people in the old house on fifth and main. Turned out it was just the new lot owners getting ready to build an orphanage. Anyway I got to talking with one of the guys and we hit it off from there. Sure we moved a little fast, but I wouldn’t change it for a thing.” She replied, rubbing a hand over her baby bump. “Oh yeah, that’s the place you’ve started helping out at right? He’s a lucky guy, that one. Well see ya in 12 weeks.” the officer said as she walked out of the precinct and headed for home. By the time she got there her top was already beginning to show lactation stains and her pussy was almost sopping wet with anticipation as she turned the key. “Taylor… Mommy’s home!”  
  
~The End~


End file.
